mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Lawrence
Lawrence is a member of the Right Arm. He and five others have captured Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Jorge. Biography In Denver, Lawrence and five others captured Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Jorge to sell them to WICKED as part of a ploy to take down the organization. WICKED intended to use the Immunes to start the Trials again according to Teresa, who was also captured along with Aris and some other girls from Group B. Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Jorge were able to steal weapons from their kidnappers and interrogated them. Their kidnappers revealed that they worked for the Right Arm, which worked against WICKED, but claimed not to know much of the Right Arm's plans. After some threatening from Minho, Lawrence said that they could take a few of them with him to the Right Arm's headquarters, where their questions about the Right Arm's plans could be answered. Thomas and Brenda ended up going to the Right Arm's headquarters with Lawrence in a van which Lawrence drove, running into some Cranks who were trying to break into the van. Luckily, they were able to get away. When they reached the headquarters, Thomas and Brenda were able to speak to Gally, a former Glader, and the Right Arm's leader, Vince. Thomas volunteered to plant a device in WICKED's headquarters that would shut down all firearms in the building. Gally chose Lawrence to drive Thomas and a pilot to an abandoned hangar where the Right Arm kept their bergs, from where they would fly to an area near WICKED's headquarters. On the drive over to the hangar, they ran into a large group of Cranks in the middle of the highway. Thomas recognized his friend Newt among them and demanded that Lawrence let him out of the van. Lawrence said that Newt was already too far gone, and when Thomas ran over to Newt and the latter showed aggression, Lawrence threatened to shoot him. After Thomas is dropped off near the WICKED headquarters, Lawrence is not mentioned again. Film In the Death Cure film, Lawrence is in charge of a rebellion group and oversees anything to do with the city. He is the boss of Gally and others. Gally introduces Lawrence to Thomas and the group, where it is revealed that Thomas can help them take down WCKD. It is also revealed that Lawrence's nose was bitten off by a Crank, but that the Bliss has kept him alive. Gally instructs Thomas to "not stare" at Lawrence's deformities. Thomas tells Lawrence that they need to get into the city to get to Teresa and Minho and defeat WCKD. Lawrence allows Thomas, Newt, and Gally to go into the city, as long as Frypan, Brenda, and Jorge can stay behind as "insurance" to make sure Thomas returns. Near the end of the film, Lawrence drives to the entrance of the Last City with a bomb in his hand and sacrifices himself to get the door open. He dies when the bomb explodes in his hand and explodes the doors open, destroying parts of the city too. This sacrifice allows an attack on the city to unfold. Physical Appearance In The Death Cure, Lawrence is a relatively minor character. In the Death Cure film, Lawrence is portrayed much differently. He has the Flare, but he keeps it in check with the Bliss. It is likely that his appearance is an homage to the "Rose took my nose, I suppose" line in The Scorch Trials. Category:Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters Category:The Right Arm Category:Male Characters Category:Uninfected Category:Cranks Category:Deceased